pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Finny Returns!
Synopsis Dragonet wakes up from her coma. She then goes to track down Finny and bring her back. Transcript Elizabeth’s Pokémon were around Dragonet‘s bed, worried if she was okay. She was hooked up to an IV drip and a heart monitor. Elizabeth wanted to pet her, but knew that it was dangerous to pet a fish, so she didn't. Rotom: Can I pet her? Elizabeth: Don't. If you try to pet a fish, it can pull their scales off and injure them. Rotom: Oh. Nurse Joy came over and the monitor indicated she was about to regain consciousness. She listened to her heart with a stethoscope. Rotom: What is it, Nurse? Joy: She’s about to wake up. She most likely won’t remember anything as that is usually what happens when you fall into a coma. Elizabeth was happy that her friend was going to be okay. But then remembered Finny and began to cry. Rotom: Not Cinccino again. Elizabeth: It’s not Cinccino, it’s Finny! I want her back! About a minute later, Dragonet opened her eyes. Dragonet: Huh? What happened? Why am I in the Pokémon Center? What are you all doing here? Elizabeth: You fell unconscious after Team Rocket controlled you. Dragonet: Oh. Dragonet sits up, holding her aching head. Dragonet: Ow, my head! Elizabeth carefully hugs the poor Hybrid. Rotom: Finny ran off after it accused Elizabeth of putting you in a coma. It hasn't come back yet. Elizabeth: It's mad at me too. Dragonet: Well, it’s a good thing that we Ninja Dragonet’s can tell where others of our kind are. Nurse Joy took off the monitors and Dragonet, surprisingly, jumped on Elizabeth's head. Elizabeth: What are you doing? Dragonet: I've decided I'm going to stay with you as a wild Pokémon like Manaphy and Phione. I don't want to be owned by anyone, but I like being with you. Dragonet seemed more happy-go-lucky now. Rotom: I think the coma messed up her mind. Elizabeth: No, I think she's comfortable around us, right? Dragonet: But first, I have my daughter to track down. Dragonet runs off really quickly. Finny was just walking around, when her mom tackles her. Finny: Hey! Dragonet: You’re coming back to Elizabeth! Finny: No! Manaphy: Yes, you are. Elizabeth: There you are! Dragonet: You’re coming back! Finny: No! Dragonet raises her blade and starts to bring it down. Finny: Alright, alright! I’ll come back! Just don’t stab me! Phione: Do you still think Elizabeth put her in a coma? Finny starts crying, scared to answer, worried about her own mom stabbing her. Elizabeth: I tried telling you I didn't put her in a coma. It was Team Rocket’s fault. It’s okay, Dragonet won’t stab you. Calm down. Finny began to listen. Finny: Really? *Sniff* Dragonet: Really. Finny, listen. There’s something I must tell you. Finny: What is it? Dragonet: Elizabeth was worried sick about you, and you should never run off like that. I wasn’t really going to hurt you, but I don't know any other way to keep you from running off. Finny sat there, looking her mom in her red eyes. Elizabeth: How do I know something isn't going to happen to you? I'm responsible for you and if something happens to you, guess who's going to be held responsible? Finny: You. Elizabeth: Yep. Finny: But why aren't you held responsible for abandoning Cinccino? Elizabeth: I didn't abandon her. I released her because she had to do something. Piueon: Why do you always call your Cinccino "she?" Elizabeth: Can we change the subject?...Thank you. Major Events * Finny returns to Elizabeth. * Dragonet wakes up from her coma. * Elizabeth begins to take care of Dragonet and keep her with her. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes